deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Goliath of Gath vs Ankylosaurus
Goliath of Gath vs Ankylosaurus Which Giant will prevail? Which earth shaker will fall? WHO IS DEADLIEST? STATS BATTLE Above the valley of Elah, the Giant warrior Goliath looks towards the other side of the valley, seeing not a soul. His shield bearer looks too, and eventually he pats Goliath and points to movement in a forest near the top of the other side of the Valley. The Giant see it, and notices through the leaves that it is a massive, heavily armored monster. An Ankylosaurus. The Giant is taken aback, then licks his lips, thinking that his renown would be greater still if he managed to slay a bonifide monster. He pulls out his bronze Javelin, readies it, and with a powerful thrust hurls it through the air. In several seconds it hits its target: yet the beast only makes a grunt, turns around, then continues to chew on a small cedar. The Giant, amazed, walks down the valley, his shield bearer in tow. Eventually they reach the top, and the animal is still there chewing. When the Giant emerges from some bushes he sees in full the Dinosaur, as well as his javelin, which had a dented, now flat spearhead. The Dinosaur, a solid blue with red eyes and a black tail, turns to see the Giant. As the warrior hollers for his shield and tightens his grip on the spear, the Ankylosaurus becomes enraged, moving his tail side to side. The Ankylosaurus Slams his tail down, kicking up dust. Goliath Smiles, and approaches. Noticing the tail, Goliath turns, and runs towards the Ankylosaurus' aspiked head. The beast tries to turn to land a blow from his tail, but the giant moves faster, ramming his 15-lbs iron spearhead onto his skull. The Dinosaur bellows, snapping at the spear, yet the weapon failed to put a dent in the dinosaur's tough skin. The Giant looks and sees that his iron spearhead is bent as well. Furious, he snaps his spear and pulls out his Kopis blade. Before the dinosaur can turn and attack with his tail the giant lashes with his sword, hitting the neck. Though some blood is drawn, not much is seen. He slashes over and over again, getting no more blood to emerge. The Dinosaur rams him in the gut, sending the Giant down. It takes a few moments for the giant to collect himself, but as he tries to get up the dinosaur is on him, trying to bite his face. The gian grabs the side horns on the Ankylosaurus' head and tries to twist, but the animal is too powerful for that. He then jabbs the eyes, but one of them closes before he can hit the eyeball, his fingernail chipping on an armored eyelid. Desperate, the Giant pulls out his bronze knife and stabbs underneath the head, drawing blood. The Dinosaur staggers back while the Giant stands. "You little fool! Get me my blade!!" the Giant says. The Shield Bearer runs to the giant's blade, which fell 14 feet away after the Giant was knocked down. He runs back and hands the Giant the sword. Taking the sword, Goliath moves to strick the Ankylosaurus, but this time it has turned in time to use his mighty tail. The giant braces for the blow with his shield, but as the tail strikes, the shield dents, the Giant is sent flying into the air. He lands with a thud, sending rocks down the side of the valley. "H-help. Help!" the Giant says, his words shooting blood out of his mouth. His ribs and spine are shattered, his pelvis broken in half, his insides bleeding profusely. The shield bearer comes to his aid, but when the Ankylosaurus approaches, the shield bearer, unable to fight off the dinosaur and not strong enough to pull Goliath to safety, he runs away. Goliath curses him, watching the dinosaur. At first it seems that the dinosaur would leave him to his misery. Yet just before it is out of range, the Dinosaur raised its tail, and then sent it down onto the Giant's head, smashing his skull. The Ankylosaurus lets out a great bellow, and then turn back to the Cedar it was eating previously. It eats away, oblivious to the fallen giant, who now draws the attention of Judean hill flies. Nearby, a small shepherd boy goes to see what was spooking his flock. Seeing the dead warrior and the Dinosaur, he loads his slingshot, and readies to strike... Winner: Ankylosaurus Due to the superior armor, size and strength of the Ankylosaurus, it was concluded in a landslide opinion vote that Ankylosaurus, terror of T rexs, was to become the winner over the Taunting, Gallant Goliath of Gath Category:Blog posts Category:Battles